To Get That Picture of You
by Best Works
Summary: She wasn't the obsessed fan girl that she used to be... Or is she? Nick/Macy Nacy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentleman. Ok I know I said I was gonna do Joe's version of his thoughts as a response to Here in Your Arms, but I was talking to my besite Eleanor and she said I should write a Nacy one and I thought why not? And I had a good idea for one anyway. I do promise that by the end of the night I will have Joe's version on here. I'm gonna go write it write now after I finish this lol And this is dedicated to Eleanor since she kinda gave me the inspiration to write it. Now i'm going to shut up and let you guys read. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA!!!! I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers. I'm working on that right now.... ;)**

To Get That Picture of You

Macy Misa never expected her self to be here right now. She stood in front of the Trump Hotel. Camera in hand. She would admit in her teens she was a JONAS addict. She loved all the Lucas brother, but her favorite was the youngest Lucas brother. Nick. When he was younger he was quiet, reserved, and shy. But now he's reached adulthood. Just like she has. And he's changed. A lot.

So has she. She's not that same young girl. He's not the same heartthrob. After the band broke up the brothers went their different ways. Nick, decided to become the player of all players and the jerk of all jerks. She couldn't believe that she had been put on this assignment, but she had no choice. She HAD to do it.

She stands there with about twenty plus other shutterbugs. As soon as the first security guard walks out the door the flashes start. And when she sees him she gets lost in his beautiful eyes. She sees his eyes venture down her body and she quickly looks down blushing while pulling her leather jacket closer to her body as she snaps a few pictures.

She notices he has on his usual attire. Skinny jeans and a snug shirt. He was probably hitting up some fancy club or something like that. That's where he was always photographed at. She looks through the lens and sees that he's still staring at her. She wonders if she has something on her face, but she doesn't let her self consciousness show. He quickly walks past her and stuffs a piece of paper in her hand.

He gets into the limo and it drives away. She looks down at the note and opens it. In his scribbled handwriting she reads:

**I'm gonna be at Club Chill meet me there. **

**-Nick **

She looks down in shock not believing that this had happened. She looked down again at the note and it was still right there in her hand. She quickly grabbed her cameras and got in a taxi. She paid the driver and quickly got out and entered the club. A body guard stood up front and as soon as he saw her let her in. She found that odd. Mainly because this place was exclusive to celebrities.

She walked in and in the corner she saw him and he was motioning towards her. She walked over and stood in front of him in awe. He smirked at her. She took in his tight white shirt that showed off his body nicely and his legendary skinnes. Up close he was even more beautiful.

"Like what you see?" she quickly snapped out of her haze and shook her head.

"No... Psh..." She says trying to look anywhere, but at him to hide her blushing cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. And leans down and kisses her. At first shes stunned, but she quickly kisses back. A few minutes later he pulls away. She breathes heavily; wide-eyed.

"See no one can ressit Nick Lucas." He says smirking. She looks down as he walks away. She Looks at her camera and quickly picks it up and takes a picture.

She couldn't stop til she had that picture of him.

**Ok so what did you think? I personally love it. But give me feedback and critsim, it makes my writing SO Much better! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. So I decided to turn this into a chapter story. It won't be very long though. Maybe eight chapters at most. I have a few ideas, but not many. If you guys like this I'll do more, but if not then I'll stop at this one. Also sorry it took me so long to post this. Also before the end of the night expect maybe the next chapter of What Did I Do to Your Heart and a Camp Rock one shot that I'm working on. It's Shane centered. I'll tell you more about it later. Enjoy :) **

Do not own the Jonas Brother or JONAS

To Get That Picture of You

Chapter Two

Macy walked into the office the next morning with the pictures she had gotten the night before neatly developed in a manila folder. She walks into her boss' office and hands her the folder. She takes it and looks over the pictures.

"These are good Macy. Do Nick again. Tonight. That'll be all."

Her boss says shewing her out of the room. Macy walks back out and grabs her cameras and heads right back out the door. As she's walking down the street she feels her phone vibrate. She looks down to see that it's an unknown number, but she answers it anyway.

"Hello?" She asks confused.

"Is this Macy Misa?" She nods even though the person can't see her.

"Yes this is she."

"It's Nick. Nick Lucas. Can you meet up tonight?"

He asks. She gasps for air for a minute before letting out a quick and very quiet 'Yes'.

"Great. I have a feeling you'll know where. So be there at around ten. Bye."

He says quickly hanging up. She looks at her phone for a few moments then quickly shakes her head. She continues walking down the street and back up to her apartment. She sets her cameras down on the couch and walks into her bedroom and picks out something to wear for tonight.

"Perfect."

She says pulling out a navy blue strapless baby doll top and light wash skinny jeans. Later that night she walks to the club camera clutched in her hands. She sees the same security guard from the night before. He smiles at her and lets her in. As soon as she walks in shes pulled over to the side. She knows who it is by the smell of his Prada cologne.

"So you made it?"

Nick said smirking at me. I nodded while blushing; looking down at my feet.

"Well there's three reasons I asked you here tonight. One because I like you and that kiss last night was amazing, two Joe and Stella just got engaged and I've seen your pictures there amazing and I would love if you would document this special time for my brother, and three cause I needed a date."

He says smirking. She blushes and nods.

"I would love to take the pictures."

She says pulling on the bottom of her shirt self consciously.

"Joe and Stella, this is the amazing photographer that I told you about."

Stella smiled at her and so did Joe.

"I love your outfit. Where did you get it?"

Stella asks Macy.

"Oh I found them at different thrift stores. Some was from my mom's store."

Stella smiled even more.

"Well it's super cute. We should shop together sometime. The way Nick's been talking about you all day it sounds like you'll be around for awhile."

Nick glares at her.

"Shut up Stella."

She shrugs and squeezes her hand tighter to Joe's and he smiles down at her. Leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. They both smile at each other. Macy picks up her camera and snaps a few pictures.

As she's leaving that night Nick pulls her off to the side. He kisses her and puts a piece of paper in her hands.

"Call me."

He says quietly before walking away. She walks into her apartment and collapses on her couch. She couldn't believe that Stella Malone the fashion designer loved her outfit and wanted to go shopping with her. At thrift stores. The thing she really couldn't believe was the Nick Lucas actually liked her, and that she liked him too. It was too bizarre for her to wrap her mind around.

The next day her phone rings and she sees that it's Stella's number. She quickly answers.

"Hey."

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch and hit up a few thrift stores?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Okay I'll see you around three-ish."

She says before hanging up. She quickly dresses herself in a bohemian styled skirt with a loose fitting tank and a cute scarf. When she walked up she saw Stella.

She was dressed in a cute pair of skinny jeans with a rolling stones rocker t-shirt that was definitely vintage that had been ripped to wear it hung off one of her shoulders. She waved to Macy.

"Hey you."

Stella says hugging Macy briefly.

"Hey. Love the outfit."

Stella looks down and blushes.

"Thanks, I love yours too."

They sit and talk and joke over lunch and as they finish they just sit there talking.

"You know Stella I would have never pinned you as a thrift store person."

She says looking at Stella.

"That's what a lot of people say. They think cause I'm in high couture fashion that I snub thrift stores. When in reality I get a lot of my ideas from them. And you can always get amazing bargains."

Macy nodded agreeing with her. She had a feeling this was gonna be a fun day.

**SO? What did ya think? Was it good? Should I continue? Please review. And give critsitm! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this one is really short, but it gives you alot of background info. There was a question about Macy and Stella's firendship and it kind of explains it in here. I'll probably go more in depth with it later. And go check out my one shot Save You. Just a warning though it's really sad. Anyway that's all I have to say so enjoy :) **

I Do Not Own the Jonas Brothers OR JONAS

To Get That Picture of You

Chapter Three

They walked into a shop and began trying on different pieces.

"Hey Mace?"

Stella called. Macy turned around to see Stella wearing a huge cowboy hat with a huge pink feather boa. Macy burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, that's wow..."

Macy says in between her laughter.

"Come one Mace. Try on some crazy stuff. It's fun. Even fashion designer over here did it."

She said pointing to herself. Macy sighed and finally gave in. She grabbed some wacky sunglasses and a weird skirt off of the rack. They take random crazy pictures just like a bunch of teenagers. They walk down the sidewalk with a few bags clutched in their hands. Their arms were linked.

"Man today was the most fun I've had in awhile." Stella says looking at Macy. Macy smiles.

"Me too."

"Don't get me wrong I love the boys, but it's fun to hang out with a girl for a change. A lot of people are shocked when they find out my only real friends are guys. It's probably because I'm in fashion, the only guys that have understood me have been them. I feel that way now with you too. It feels like we've known each other for like ever." Stella says smiling at Macy.

"Well we went to the same high school."

Macy says looking down at her feet.

"We did? I didn't know that.."

Macy nods.

"Yeah I wasn't exactly the most popular person and I was known as the klutz.."

Macy said remembering the high school memories that she had tried so hard to forget. Stella thought for a few minutes then looked at Macy with apologetic eyes.

"Oh my god.. Macy Misa. Macy the klutz Misa I'm so sorry.. I did-" She cut Stella off.

"It's okay. Forgive and forget." She says trying to smile. Stella smiles at her and embraces her for a few minutes.

"I really am sorry Mace. I didn't known that.. At the time I just wanted girlfriends. So that's why I did a lot of the stuff that I did."

They smile at each other and begin to laugh.

Later that night Macy paces around her apartment cell phone clutched in her hand.

"Okay Macy just call him. He's just a guy."

She says quickly as she grabs her phone and dials the number before she loses the courage.

"Hello?"

His masculine beautiful voice says into the phone.

"Hey Nick, it's Macy."

She says feeling stupid. Of course he knows it's her.

"Hey Macy Misa, what's up?"

He says. She can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night?"

She says it so fast that she has to repeat herself. Nick stays silent for a few minutes.

"It's ok you don't have to I just wanted to know if you did..."

She said rambling nervously. He chuckles.

"It's not funny!" He laughs more.

"I think it's adorable when a girl rambles."

He says smiling.

"You do?"

She says shocked.

"Cause it's my nervous habit and I've always kind of hated it cause it causes me to look like a complete idiot... Which is what I'm doing now so I'm going to shut up... Now.."

He laughs some more.

"I would love to go to dinner with you Macy Misa."

She smiles. She was falling hard for this guy even though she shouldn't, but right not she really doesn't care.

**Ok next chapter will probably be their date. And Should I put more joella in here? Review :) **


End file.
